


Scarlet Hook

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Huma is endgame, One-Sided Uma/Harriet, Pining Harry, Pre-Descendants (2015), What if Harriet saves Uma from the shrimp incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma was grabbed by her waist by a superior force and lifted in the air. The shrimp bucket fell on the ground, while Uma was taken from the port to a ship in one swing.  She was on the deck and safe. Uma, still stunned, looked at the pirate that had saved her.Everything she thought universal became reality. True love existed inside the Island. And everything she thought about herself was a lie. Because she fell in love.Harriet Hook smiled mischievously....And in the distance, a pirate of her age already loved her deeply.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma believed in destiny. Not only that, she believed in soulmates. How would she not do that? The villains who lived there had been condemned and destroyed by true love. The only true one. The kiss of true love. The most powerful ingredient of all kinds of magic. As a sea witch, she knew that this was the antidote to every curse. The villains could say that love wasn’t for them, but that was absurd. A villain with true love would be indestructible and more powerful than a god. After all, among them lived one like that, reduced to a mortal life like any other.

That was something she had fervently believed since at school she learned how all the villains had perished. 

True love.

Sure, Uma didn't think she would have something like that.

She wasn’t naive.

But at nine years old, everything she thought universal became reality and everything she thought about herself was a lie. Because she fell in love.

Since her early childhood, as a thing of destiny, she had been attracted to those songs and camaraderie in the port that seemed to be part of another world. Her mother used to make fun of her for that. Uma was a sea witch, her duty was to attract pirates and sailors, not be a victim of them. But something in their freedom and unity called her strongly. Uma had learned to hide her interest with indifference and thus enjoy what wasn’t hers.

Unfortunately, she had had to avoid the port since her mother had forced her to join alliances with Mal and Mad Maddy. That kind of forced association constantly drained her energy. She tried not to get between Mal and Maddy, who seemed to have a ridiculous and contagious rivalry. Everything was a competition and with second intentions. The constant fight had dragged Uma to all of that. To smiles with malicious comments and actions with double intentions. A sea witch played with the truth, exposed the consequences and let her victims condemn themselves. But Uma could feel every second that passed with them as her mind became contaminated with selfishness and distrust.

Until she overcame more than she should. She made fun of Mal at her time of greatest vulnerability and she knew she would have to pay the consequences sooner or later. So, it was inevitable that Mal takes her to the port, with the promise of a new prank at the expense of pirates. Uma had followed her, longing for songs about distant islands and sea creatures. And, naïve, she hadn’t noticed the bucket full of shrimp that Mal threw at her.

And it never reached its goal.

Uma was taken by the waist by a superior force and lifted in the air. The viscous liquid fell on the ground, while Uma was taken from the port to a ship in one swing. In a blink, she fell on the deck, on her knees, while Mal shouted curses from the harbor. Uma, still stunned, looked at who had saved her and her heart stopped.

A girl a few years older looked at her with a malicious smile. A pirate. Her black curly hair was in a loose ponytail that released a few strands over her beautiful indifferent face. This girl had the strength of a Roman goddess of war. The same calculating eyes, the same strength in her body, the same profile. The scarlet coat only framed her strong figure and the leather pants highlighted her strong legs. A rope tied to the mainmast was in her right hand. The same rope that she had to use to jump into the harbor, catch Uma and return to the ship.

The girl pulled out a blunderbuss, a short gun with a thick barrel. A perfect pirate weapon and pointed towards the port.

"I wonder if fairies are immune to bullets." The girl said out loud “This is my _dragon_. The only type of dragon that the pirates care. Get away from my father's port or you will know its fire."

The pirate stroked the barrel of her weapon before putting it away again and stepped off the rail. Uma forced herself to breathe, close her mouth and blink. That was Captain Hook's eldest daughter. Harriet

“Don’t worry, it has no ammo. But Maleficent and her daughter shouldn’t know that.” Harriet commented, winking before approaching.

"Thank you..." Uma had never thanked and suddenly it sounded the right thing to say at the time.

Harriet smiled, dangerous and cruel.

“Mal stole those shrimps from us. This was the least I could do.” Harriet took her hand and helped her up. "Besides, Father says that it’s good luck for pirates to save a beautiful lady of the sea."

Uma felt her cheeks blush and all her skill and cunning was burned by the heat she began to feel. Harriet had intense blue eyes, like the sea her mother used to describe outside the barrier.

“I recommend you stay in our territory. Mal won’t be satisfied with let you go. Beings like us must remain together against beings like her.”

Uma blinked, confused. But she noticed the music and the lively voices. For the first time, she was at the source of her delight. Uma was on a pirate ship. She looked around, catching the celebration of the place. The children ran on the deck, dodging pirates and playing with wooden swords.

"Beings like us...?"

“We belong to the sea and the land. Mal is a fairy, she is air and fire.” Harriet looked around, distracted. “Sooner or later you would become her enemy."

"That would inevitably happen." She admitted herself.

And Uma felt peace. A deep peace because she wouldn’t have to live that farce anymore. No more Mal. No more Maddy. No more alliance.

"I think you're the same age as my brother Harry."

She shrugged her shoulders. Uma had never paid attention to other people her age. When she was at the port, she used to get distracted by the songs. Now she cursed her imprudence. She had been missing out on something as magnificent as the eldest daughter of Captain Hook.

Harriet started talking about her brother and his taste for sea stories that included beings like Uma. But she wasn't paying real attention. Harriet had a warm glow in her eyes when she talked about her family that it was a strong distraction for her. The pirate stopped abruptly and rested her hands on her hips, showing a terrifying expression.

"Harry! CJ! Get off the mast right now!” And the pirate walked away, giving orders to the rest of the crew that quickly paid attention to her.

Uma was left alone, among strangers. She had to hold on to the railing because her legs had become numb. The children's laughter surrounded her and Harriet's orders filled the place. Uma closed her eyes. Harriet Hook had saved her from the worst possible humiliation. The pirate had jumped from her ship and rescued her. The stories of true love used to start that way, right?

Something impacted against her. Uma opened her eyes, meeting a boy smaller than her. Uma immediately knew it was Harry. Black hair, eyes like the ocean and visible attractive features. Very similar to Harriet.

"Uma..."

And the boy knew her name.

"He was in charge of the shrimp bucket that Mal stole." Harriet announced.

Uma looked over the boy. Harriet carried on her shoulder, like a sack, a blond girl who must be her sister CJ. Harriet was in complete control, despite looking more disheveled for having run after her siblings. Uma looked down at the boy who had his hands closed on the railing, on each side of her waist and was breathing incredibly close to her face. He looked surprised to meet her.

"So, I owe you everything that happened today." Uma was sincere but hid it behind sarcasm.

She smiled dangerously and leaned toward the little pirate with features of a mischievous child.

"Harry Hook, you and I will be great friends." Uma threatened.

The boy swallowed heavily and smiled like a shark but nodded. Uma looked at Harriet and her smirk. Uma moved away from the Hook siblings and got off the ship, fighting to keep the indifference on her face. But her world had changed. She had fallen in love with a pirate. And things could no longer be the same.


	2. Indiscretion

Manipulation was a sea witch’s skill. So, Uma hadn't been kidding when she told Harry that they would be friends. Luckily, the boy hadn’t questioned her order and the next morning appeared in her mother's restaurant, intrigued by what she proposed. Uma had never believed herself with the material needed to be friends with someone. But with Harry, everything was simpler. They loved the same kind of things and enjoyed the same type of games. She and Harry were addicted to adventure and adrenaline. They loved battles and fights. Uma no longer had to resign herself to absurd pranks and malicious comments. Next to Harry, she could fight with a handful of trolls in the morning and train with pirates in the afternoon. Harry never questioned her interests or her impulsive actions. She didn’t judge his recklessness and daring. They were unstoppable. Harry made her feel as if the barrier didn’t exist. She felt free with him.

The best part was that she could see Harriet up close and sometimes spend time with her. Mainly train with swords. Which gave her a perfect excuse to admire the pirate using all her strength. Harriet trained her siblings and since Uma spent time with Harry, she also received training. Harriet had a kind of patience that everyone described as worthy of a captain. She spent long hours preparing other descendants of pirates to defend themselves. But Uma suspected that Harriet treated her differently. Not like the other descendants, but as someone closer. Although Uma would have no illusions. Harriet had to see her as her younger brother's friend and nothing else. But they were sea and land. Harriet made her feel like a fundamental part of life in the port. The very essence of pirate life. Gone were the days when she had to resign herself to the company of Mal and Maddy.

But she wasn’t surprised that over the years, Harry noticed her interest in Harriet. Their friendship became increasingly sincere, her defenses were also down around him.

"Do you like my sister?" Harry asked out loud.

They were twelve years old and we're sitting on the bow of the Jolly Roger. Uma had been explaining to him that the sharks of the Island of the Lost weren’t all solitary hunters and some made indestructible alliances. Harry had been listening to her in the morning sun, shoulder to shoulder. The brush between them was normal and reassuring. Uma felt comfortable when her arm touched Harry's or her fingers met him for a few seconds. But she lost the train of her thoughts when she watched Harriet appear in the port, arguing with Ginny Gothel. Uma felt dizzy and her body leaned forward, but Harry prevented her from falling into the sea with that question. Uma tensed and created distance between them. The sea breeze caressed her arm, freed from the boy's closeness.

"I don’t know what you're talking about."

"You think nobody has noticed it, but I have." Harry whispered against her ear. His strong accent made her core vibrate "I always do."

Uma closed her hands on the bow wood and looked towards the sharks that swam beneath them.

"You are always watching her and you hold your breath when she appears."

She denied and swallowed dry.

"Maybe you should stop being so interested in me."

Harry got up in the same second she realized how poisoned her comment was. He left in the same second that Uma wanted to retract. She was a stubborn person and although she had planned to use Harry to approach Harriet, the truth was that her plan was never realized because he was her best friend. And the idea of hurting him was unbearable for her.

Uma ran to the harbor, wishing her legs were longer and faster. Harry was like a jaguar, incredibly fast. She was agile, but he was fast. So, she had to use her intelligence to overcome his imprudence. Uma ran, pushing the sailors around her. Until one hand closed on her wrist and she found herself face to face with Harriet. Her feet stumbled, obsolete in the presence of the pirate. But Harriet took her by the waist and easily balanced her against her chest.

"What happened?"

Uma took a deep breath. Very aware of how close they were. Harriet was taller and like a marble pillar, she always resisted her awkward tide around her. She denied and closed her hands in Harriet's arms, pulling away.

"Harry... I must..."

Harriet released her immediately and smiled. But she was slow to do the same. Because Harriet wasn't wearing her scarlet coat and Uma had closed her hands on her biceps. Harriet had strong muscles and incredibly soft skin. The pirate was wearing a sleeveless blouse that highlighted her perfect figure.

But Uma let go and kept running. She didn't want to lose Harry. Her brain quickly recorded that Ginny Gothel was wearing Harriet's scarlet coat. But that idea stopped being important when she thought of Harry. She ran through the crowd, passing by each Captain Hook’s ship until she found the small but perfect _Lost Revenge_. She didn't stop and ran so fast she almost tripped over the bridge.

"Harry!" Uma ordered as if invoking an evil and elusive demon "Harry!" She sued.

Uma ran to the captain's quarters. She crashed at the entrance with him. Harry held her by the waist, visibly alarmed to see her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately, searching with his eyes for a wound on her face "You look terrible."

Uma realized that Harry was almost the same height as her. He was still a little smaller, but somehow, he had grown enough to invade her face without having to stretch. She looked at his sea eyes full of concern and realized that he had been coming to her call from the moment he heard her. Despite the anger, he must be feeling. So, she hit him. She hit her hand against the boy's arm and he released her. Uma hit him again on the scarlet coat. And again. She clung to his arms and shook him, feeling the anger boil her blood.

"Never do that again!" She ordered.

Harry was firm, tense muscles between her fingers. She released him as if he were fire and instead closed her hands on her hips and raised her chin to feel bigger and stronger than the boy.

"If you mean Harriet..."

"No! No that. Never go away!" Uma shouted and frowned "Never leave again." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Harry didn’t insist on the subject. He didn’t press. And she felt grateful. They were friends. That's why it was so important not to hurt him. Uma remembered very well when Mal was about to attack her. They hadn’t been friends, but it had still been painful. If she imagined the same treacherous scenario but instead of Mal it would have been Harry, she would be devastated. So, she didn't want to hurt the boy. He was her company, the person who didn't judge her and with whom she felt most comfortable being herself. Everything was natural and calm when it came to Harry Hook. Everything was unpredictable, wild and fun around Harry Hook.

He searched her eyes and gave her his shark smile.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Harry asked.

Uma nodded and went to their secret place. Along the way, Harry put his scarlet coat on her shoulders, even though it wasn't cold. She looked at him with intrigue, but he just advanced in front of her. Harry was wearing one of his worn and sleeveless shirts. He was gaining muscle. His arms were shaping and his shoulder blades were marking on the fine cloth. Uma tilted her face and denied. She held on to his coat and her brain reminded her that Ginny Gothel had Harriet's scarlet coat.

Maybe they were friends.

Like Harry and her.

Maybe.


	3. Leap of Faith

Harry didn't know how to feel. It wasn't her sister's fault that Uma felt something for her. Harriet wasn't even aware of how lucky she was. His sister had always been very aware of how he felt about Uma. Because his childhood crush had been unquestionably obvious to anyone with two eyes. Except for Uma. Of course. Sometimes Harry thought that in another life he must have been a nuisance in someone's life so now he had to live like this. Harriet had always been very observant when it came to her siblings. Besides, when the impulsive and restless Harry remained static staring at the little sea witch had been a sufficient signal to know what was going on with him. That's why, when Harriet rescued Uma and presented them, he knew that his sister had done that for him. So, he could stop being like the pirates who sighed for the ladies of the sea before jumping into the water and drowning.

The problem was that Uma was attracted to Harriet. She had been since the beginning and despite the years, it seemed that everything remained the same. He didn't want to think it was love. Because he wouldn't know what to do if it were like that. Uma was perfect for him and yet, he couldn't resent that she didn't feel the same for him.

Harriet was his older sister and although their personalities constantly collided, she would never betray him, nor he to her. And Uma was his best friend, his crush of childhood and eternal love. But even so, he couldn't help but get angry and it was frustrating that he couldn't take it out on anyone. If it were anyone else, the answer would be easy.

Anyone trying to seduce his sister? He would hang them from the thumbs.

Some competition in getting Uma's attention? He would fight to get to her.

But they were Harriet and Uma. Harriet, who saw Uma as a little sister and Uma, who made a short circuit when Harriet was around her.

He contained a growl. It wasn’t his sister's fault. Of course not.

But like at that moment. Was it necessary for Harriet to help load the supplies in front of them? And was it _really_ necessary for her sister to flex her muscles in front of Uma? And why did Uma feel so attracted to her sister's strength but didn't realize that he had it too? Or perhaps Harriet was singing one of Uma’s favorite pirate songs just to torture him? Because Uma barely blinked and hid her face behind the nautical chart he was teaching her to read. But it was already ten minutes that she wasn’t paying attention to him.

Uma was biting her lower lip so hard it must hurt. And apparently, she found some kind of pleasure in all that, because her smile became increasingly wild. She had a dangerous glow in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Harry wanted to take her face and bite her fleshy cheeks. He wanted to lick her lips and drink her sighs. He wanted Uma to look at him like that because he was willing to fall to his knees in front of her and torture her in any way she wanted. He _wanted_ it so bad. But Uma was so indifferent to him that even she didn't realize that she had her legs pulled up and her skirt tangled between her thighs. From his position, he could see so much skin and felt so thirsty that he only concentrated on her face. Because he couldn’t betray her trust with his desire. Although he wanted to get lost in her skin, Uma hadn’t allowed him. So, he was controlling his impulses.

But time was passing, the years were accumulating and he was losing her. Harry growled. He was aware of his appeal. Many had made clear the impact Harry had on others. But Uma seemed immune to him. And although he was ready to resign himself to having her as his best friend and nothing else, his imprudence and impulsiveness begged him to take a leap of faith.

"Are you okay?" Uma asked, lowering the map.

"Ready to go back to your lessons, darling?" He asked, struggling to contain his frustration behind his accent and shark smile.

She held back her laugh and shrugged. The thin strip of her top slid down her arm. Harry caught the strip and adjusted it again. His index stroked her skin for a second and she shivered. He blinked in surprise and looked for her eyes. Uma was as surprised as he was by her reaction and he smiled. Harry slid his fingers over her shoulder, pulling her braided hair apart and releasing her back. Uma held her breath. He felt his heart shrink when he knew he was on the edge of the abyss, in the face of that leap of faith that his whole mind begged him to take.

Uma's eyes were bright and he could read every emotion that connected her swimming in troubled waters that began to generate confusion in her mind. She was getting scared. Uma trembled and was no longer due to the caresses he was giving her. She was feeling confused. And among all that turbulence, Harry could feel the advantage of kissing her and accommodating himself every piece of her heart before she could say anything. Everything would be easier if he opened up the possibility because Uma didn't want to lose him. He could take her fears to attack her. Harry knew her very well and could feel that she was afraid to lose him.

"Uma..."

She slightly parted her lips, unable to speak.

"I'm going to help my sisters."

Harry separated, left her with the astral chart and walked on the deck in the direction of the cargo. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. He threw his coat aside, feeling suffocated and also took off his shirt with the excuse of working in the sun. Harriet looked at him, swinging a box full of potatoes.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'll turn fifteen tomorrow. Why wouldn't I be fine?" He replied, taking the boxes of berries that Harriet had managed to get for his party.

"Uma is looking over here." Harriet played "And I could swear that she is going to have a heart attack. You shouldn't show her so much skin at once. Her poor soul can't stand it." His sister joked.

 _'She must be looking at you_.' He thought, with tightness in his chest and concentrated on moving things towards the ship.

His sister followed him, laughing maliciously, thinking she had embarrassed him.

"You know…? It's time for you to do something. ” Harriet put the box down and crossed her arms "If you keep waiting for Uma to realize what you feel, it will take too long."

' _She only thinks of you_.' Harry wanted to shout at her.

But instead, he denied. Because it wasn't Harriet's fault. She wasn’t to blame for the jealousy he felt. His sister had always done everything to make him feel safe and happy. Harry didn't have the right to get mad at her. Up to a point, it made sense that Uma preferred the magnificent Harriet over him.

"She likes someone else." Harry confessed, ordering the boxes "Someone sure of themselves and dominant."

"I don't think so..." Harriet framed an eyebrow. "Uma is someone self-confident and dominant. But she isn’t _that_ narcissistic. She will surely like mirrors if you know what I mean. But not to the point of falling in love with someone very similar to her."

He forced himself to laugh. Although he felt the urge to shut her up. Because the simple idea that Harriet thought of Uma that way, still jokingly, made him boil with jealousy. But he knew what his sister meant.

“Uma is stronger, braver and unstoppable when she is with you, little brother. That is what Uma needs. That is what, we, the dominant people want.” Harriet explained, “We want someone who makes us feel stronger and who is a challenge for us. So, believe me, I have seen you two. You aren’t the only one who seeks proximity. Just make your stubborn head realize what your body already noticed a long time ago and go for her.”

Harry denied, crossing his arms.

"You two look too much alike, it's almost scary." CJ commented, swinging a box full of rum bottles against her hip.

Harriet laughed and shrugged. But he denied.

"We are completely different."

“You are like twins. You look a lot similar on the outside.” CJ advanced to an old table and left the bottles there.

Harriet chuckled and left the cellar. He watched his sister take out all the bottles with patience, while he swam in confusion.

"So you know, Uma only finds Harriet attractive." CJ commented out loud “And everything that she finds attractive in her, are things that you have. Uma must feel more secure believing that she likes Harriet, than at the idea of falling in love with her best friend."

Harry tensed. But CJ turned and walked in his direction.

“Instead of lamenting, you should do something. As you always do."

CJ squeezed his arm as she passed him. He looked at the party supplies for the next day and closed his eyes. He could still feel Uma's skin bristling under the tips of his fingers. Would she also look at his body with the same discretion he struggled to have when he admired her? Was it possible that he had a real chance?

Maybe he should take a leap of faith.


	4. True Love

Uma felt her heart racing as Harriet stood beside her. The party was going crazy, worthy of the Hook family. Harriet rested her arm on her shoulders and leaned against her ear to make herself heard.

"What did you get to Harry?"

She unconsciously laid her hand on her chest, where she hid Harry's gift. At a party full of pirates and bandits, she wouldn’t risk being stolen. Harriet looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I think he'll love it."

Uma heard the girl's strong accent against her ear and realized what she meant. She denied, separating slightly to look Harriet in the eye. But the girl began to laugh, perhaps prey to the liquor that was running around or the trust that was between them.

"You know? I always think that you were fascinating, Uma. ” Harriet confessed and looked at the sky "Although it was difficult to really know you."

"Why?" She admired the girl's blue eyes, the strength they had.

That color was her favorite. The color of the ocean. The color of the wild sea.

"Because whenever I wanted to talk to you, like when I taught you to use a saber, you were only talking about Harry." Harriet shrugged "And he's my brother, so at first it was weird."

"I don't talk only about Harry." Uma crossed her arms.

"You do. If I ask you about your day, he will appear in your words. If you are telling an anecdote, it always includes him. If you talk about your future plans, he is by your side in them.” Harriet tilted her face to look at her "And the way you look at him..."

"I don’t-"

Uma denied. Things weren’t like that. She wasn't supposed to talk about Harry all the time. Of course, he was with her at all times. But he wasn’t her only topic of conversation. And she didn't look at him too much. Maybe Harriet was getting confused because Uma had mentioned out loud every time she noticed a change in Harry. But that was inevitable, they had grown up together, so it was obvious that she realized all that, right? And it was inevitable that she would tell the other person that liked and loved Harry, right?

 _Love_. She shivered. Uma had become at peace with herself with that concept and the possibility of possessing it. _Love_ was a powerful weapon. But-

Harry walked in their direction and Harriet pulled away. For the first time, she was glad it was. Harry stood in front of her, arms crossed as if he wanted to highlight how big and imposing he was. He was no longer the smallest boy she knew. Now Uma had to raise her face to find his ocean eyes.

"Something interesting that you had to talk to my sister?" He asked.

Uma denied, noticing the tension in his mouth. She wanted to press her fingers in the shape of his lips to relax him. But Uma held back. Instead, she pulled away, knowing that Harry would follow her. He would always do it. To his cabin, far from the party. That place was as hers as her room. Uma had planned to infiltrate this ship for Harriet and at some point, her time there was for Harry.

Their friendship, of course.

Uma sat on the bed and Harry knelt between her legs. She felt dizzy, like the day before, when he touched her. All for a caress so simple that he had confused her senses. That was Harry, her best friend, Harriet's brother. It didn't make much sense to feel confused. Harry's big hands rested on her legs. She shuddered, thinking how small his cabin was and he raised his face to look at her with determination.

"Do me a favor, darling."

"Whatever the birthday boy asks for." She joked.

He smiled dangerously and licked his lips. Uma bit her lower lip, too aware of everything. Harry had never done anything like that before, but it still seemed right. As if it were something new and necessary to integrate into their relationship. He had never made such a gesture, but her tongue imitated him. Her lips were hot.

"Close your eyes." Harry asked.

She listened and could feel the pirate's breath against her face. Her hands closed on the sheets of his bed and her body leaned forward. She knew it because Harry's malicious chuckle hit her wet lips.

"You won’t open them." He ordered.

Uma nodded.

"Have you thought about kissing my sister?"

She had the urge to look at him. But Harry covered her eyes with his hand and stopped her there. She fought, but instead, she found herself much closer to the firmness of his body and Uma was too aware that she was rubbing against him when she moved. So, she stopped, although her body moved an inch more than allowed, looking for him. Her hands closed on his biceps and instead of pulling him away, she held him there.

Uma tried to think of Harriet. How good it might feel to be like this with her. Uma tried to return to her safe zone, to the very impossible fantasy that was Harriet. But her brain refused to let her go to the impossible and stayed there. In that cabin, with Harry and it didn't let her run away.

"How would it be? Tell me.” He insisted “Would you like her to take your face and force you to look at her? Would you like her to push you to beg for a kiss? How would that work with you?”

Uma denied. And she realized that she had never thought that. To be someone who thought she had fallen in love at first sight, she had never done more than admiring Harriet from a distance. Yes, she had noticed the shape of her lips and the way she licked them when she was excited. But it was a feature that Harry also had. Uma had never gone from admiring the strength of her body and her personality.

But it was true. Harriet would seek to dominate her, even in a kiss. And she would never accept that. Uma couldn’t accept someone else's orders. Harry removed his hand and she looked at him. He was still at her feet.

"Or would you want someone to kneel before you and hold on to you, waiting for you to reward them with a kiss?" Harry asked, daring to smile.

Her heart beat hard, but her mind felt clearer than ever. Harry was kneeling between her legs, burying his fingers in her thighs and looking at her as if Uma were the center of the same universe. Everything with Harry had always been natural and chaotic. Uma loved that she would never know what would happen next. Harry wasn’t bored or predictable. She slid her fingers through his hair and he sighed heavily, gratefully. Uma smiled and leaned a little more. Everything was unpredictable with him, even her own reactions. How her eyes could admire his body or her skin could shiver at his contact. Harry made her unpredictable.

"Uma..."

He sounded exactly like the first time they met. Harry sounded completely different than the first time he said her name. Because they were no longer the children of their past.

"I lov-"

Uma silenced him with a kiss, feeling pure electricity. The magic didn’t exist within the Island. But that must be somewhat greater. Something irremediable and necessary that had to happen, like everything that involved Harry in her life. He tasted like the sea breeze and liquid imprudence. Harry bit her lower lip until she sighed and hugged him so tightly that she fell from the bed and on his strong legs. Uma clung to him because her mind finally felt completely in control. Maybe that wasn't magic, but it was the greatest force she yearned for. The weapon that had defeated all the villains. And it was her.

"I know." She gasped against his lips.

Harry Hook loved her. Destiny had found them. And Harriet had only been a tool to make it happen. Because if she thought about doing the same with Harriet, her brain couldn't fit them. The girl was beautiful and a good visual distraction. But she wasn't Harry. She wasn’t tangible. She wasn’t him. Harriet was magnificent and admirable. But she wasn’t hers.

"Apparently your sister was a case of _wanting to be like her_ and no _I want to be with her_." Uma joked.

He laughed mischievously against her lips and slid his fingers down her back, shaking her.

"Good, because you were driving me crazy, darling."

As in the stories, a kiss had been enough to clear the mist and expose the truth. Uma took out her chain and showed him the ring that hung there. An incredibly simple black ring, just like the one she was wearing. Now it made sense why she wanted to get them. It had always been about Harry and how important he was to her.

"Happy Birthday." She dropped the ring in the palm of her hand.

And Harry kissed her so she wouldn't have to deal with her embarrassment. That's why everything was so natural with him. Harry always knew what to do. That was the power of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Someone asked me this on Tumblr and before I knew it I wrote a very short story with this premiere. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
